Banjo-Threeie
Banjo-Threeie is a project developed by Rare and released for the Nintendo 3DS after Rare joined Nintendo again. It is the long awaited sequel to Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie. Plot The story in this game takes place five years after Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts 'N" Bolts. The camera shows off Spiral Mountain and then zooms into Banjo's house. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles are seen playing GoldenEye 007 on the Nintendo 64. Meanwhile, L.O.G's factory from Nuts 'N' Bolts seems to be abandoned and reduced to rubble. The rubble starts to shake and out of the rubble bounces the skull of who else but Gruntilda Winkybunion? Grunty attempts to bouce to Banjo's house but is too weak to do so. Of course, who walks towards the rubble, but Klungo? Klungo then picks up grunty's skull and asks what happened to her. she tells the story of how L.O.G. Fired Gruntilda and Grunty burned down the factory. Grunty then hatches a master plan to get revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Before she tells her plan to Klungo, Klungo takes Grunty to the new lair that Mingella and Blobbelda reside. Then Mingella shows Gruntilda a machine they made that would install Grunty a new body. The confused Grunty is stuffed inside the machine. when she comes out of the machine, she regains her appearance from Banjo-Kazooie. With a familiar cackle, then she tells her plan to her sisters and Klungo. She plans to kidnap all the Jinjos in Jinjo Village once again to keep these Jiggys away from Banjo. Then she says she will kill Banjo and all his friends. She decides to put Jiggy spells on entrances to other worlds in another part of Isle 'O' Hags. Then Grunty tells Klungo to go kill Banjo. Banjo, Kazooie, Mumbo, and Bottles, completely unaware of whats about to happen, are still playing GoldenEye. Klungo then breaks into the house and wreaks everything, destroying Banjo's house. Tooty's (Banjo's sister) is then shown in her room, playing Viva Pinata. Klungo then bursts in and KILLS Tooty! Klungo then proceeds to try to kill Banjo. Banjo manages to kick Klungo out and Kazooie then chases him away. Everybody soon realizes that Klungo knocked over a lamp and caused a fire. Everyobdy is evacuated, including Tooty (Who Banjo thinks is asleep.) Everybody is safe the next morning when Banjo realizes the horrible truth, Klungo killed Tooty. Banjo swears revenge when he realizes that he doesn't know how. Then, popping out of the ground comes Jamjars. Jamjars was spying on the sisters of Grunty ever since the new lair was built. He tells Banjo that he wont be able to go to the other parts of Isle 'O' Hags (besides Jinjo Village) as Goggles is blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, for Banjo to defeat Grunty, he will have to collect Jiggys from newly discovered parts of Isle 'O' Hags. Banjo will have to collect Jiggys and go to Jamjars' house (located in new Isle 'O' Hags) so Jamjars can open up new worlds for him using a puzzle challenge. By the time Banjo makes it to Grunty, she's already murdered Bottles (again,) Boggy, Tooty, Humba Wumba, Gobi, Jamjars, and even L.O.G. After a tough quiz, Banjo, Kazooie, and Grunty duke it out in an extremely long and tough match. After this match, Banjo and Kazooie make it to the next room and use B.O.B (from Banjo-Tooie) to reserrect all their friends. After this, they have a party at Banjo's house (after they reconstruct it of course.) Grunty is seen, with the same fate from Banjo-Kazooie, stuck, under a boulder, helpless.Grunty revenge of Banjo and Kazooie in game Banjo-Fourie Main Characters There is a majority of familiar characters from the first two games. All the characters have retained their designs from the original games, including charscters appearing in Nuts 'N' Bolts. Banjo: Banjo is of course the one of the two main protagonists of the game and the series as a whole. Banjo retains his personality from the classic games. He's lazy, quiet, kind, fat, and just about the rest of his personality. Kazooie: Kazooie, the other protagonist is as loud and rude as ever. She is slightly lazy like Banjo, but wants to adventure more than the lazy oaf of a bear. Mumbo Jumbo: Mumbo is the skullhead you know and love. He reprises his role as the shaman with his magic proporties, is able to make different things happen in the levels. This time around though, he IS infact, able to leave a world and in order to switch back to Banjo, you must either return to one of his skulls in a world, or just find a blue Mumbo pad which, if you press A, you wil take control of Banjo and Kazooie again. To change back to Mumbo, either find a blue Mumbo pad and press A (If Mumbo is on another pad and not in his skull,) go to Mumbo's skull (if he's there, or find the pad you left Mumbo on and talk to him. This time around, Mumbo can learn some moves of his own, by speaking to Bottles. So now, Mumbo's got a bigger role. Bottles: Bottles the Short-Sighted Mole, the character who taught you those moves in Banjo-Kazooie, is back and this time around, he ain't teaching Banjo and Kazooie new moves, he's teaching Mumbo Jumbo new tactics. Next time you see Bottles' mole hill and your playing as Banjo or Kazooie, go find Mumbo. Jamjars: Just like in Tooie, he teaches Banjo new moves as well as some moves from Tooie that Banjo, lazy as he is, can't remember. Of course the duo remember SOME of their moves from Tooie, but not all of them. So Jamjars is here to teach moves, new and old. Thank goodness Banjo and Kazooie remember all their moves from the first game, or Jamjars would be working his butt off! Humba Wumba: Yeah, the indian cutie is back in this new game, her role being the identical to Tooie: Turning Banjo and Kazooie into wacky things. Gruntilda Winkybunion: The old hag is back for another round, escaping from the rubble of L.O.G's factory, she really is a desperate woman..... To kill. She is here for nothing but revenge on Banjo and Kazooie. Grunty of course is beaten in the end once again. Tooty: Tooty, the adorable sister of Banjo is finally back in the series, last being seen in Banjo-Kazooie. This time, the little girl isn't kidnapped, the poor girl is beaten up so badly by Klungo, receiving fatal blows from the old brute. She is the first victim of Banjo's friends to die, others followed, but in the end, Banjo used Grunty's machine B.O.B's life force mode to ressurect all of his friends back. Klungo: After having a failure game (Hero Klungo Sssaves the World,) he rejoins Gruntilda and follows her every command. The poor fellow has to clean Grunty's underwear, noting that Grunty loves to eat beans, washing her undies must be a terrible experience. Minor Characters Tiptup Tiptup reappears, now leader of Tiptup Show Music located in Tropic Topic Ocean. 8-Bit-Jumpman 8-Bit-Jumpman is the first boss of Banjo-Threeie and King 8-Bit's servent. 8-Bit-Jumpman is Similar to Mario 's Mega Mario form of Super Paper Mario. King 8-Bit King 8-Bit is leader of Mini-8-Bits and King of Flunberry Forest. King 8-Bit is similar to Bowser 's mega form of Super Paper Mario. King Jingaling King Jingaling reappears in Banjo-Threeie and all the Jinjos have fled again, it's your job to bring the Jinjos back to the village. Tiptup Jr. Tiptup Jr. reappears in Banjo-Threeie now sub leader of Tiptup Show Music. Captain Blubber Captain Blubber reappear in Banjo-Threeie how leader of Hippo Pirates and appear in the ending of Banjo-Threeie piloting one plane.Captain Blubber helping Banjo and Kazooie to salve the Hippo Pirates captureds of evil pirate Shadow Blubber. Hippo Pirates Hippo Pirates first appear in Banjo-Threeie, now Captain Blubber's is minions. Brentilda Winkybunion Brentilda plays a similiar role as in the first game, this time, in Gruntilda Quiz of Death, Grunty will ask trivia for previous games, if you don't know anything about the older games, it's best to talk to Brentilda when you see her. Boggy Boggy reappears in Banjo-Threeie in the Isle 'O' Hags with no house as he forgot to pay the bills. The Mighty Jinjonator The Mighty Jinjonator reappears in Banjo-Threeie to help Banjo and Kazooie defeat the witch Gruntilda. Tanktup Tanktup reappears in Banjo-Threeie in Tropic Topic Ocean. Sabreham Lincoln Sabre Wolf, once the president of the USA, and then going on adventures afterwards, has traveled to the 8th world in the game: Spacial Voyages, located on the planet of Geostone. Lord of Games Lord of games reappear in Banjo-Threeie how leader of Lord of Games Minigames and how judge of Gruntilda Quiz of Death. Pikelet Pikelet reappear in Banjo-Threeie how salesman of Spiral Mountain Enemies *Ugger *Gruntling *Gnawty *Mum-mum *Chompa *Sir Slush the Snowman *Grublin *Minjo *Klang *Biggyfoot *Bogfoot *Wizard Ugger *Scientist Ugger *Lionyger *Grille Chompa *Strong Mum-mum *Evil Jack Jr. *Rextiranom *Bawl *Grublin Knight *Cyber Grublin *Cyber Ugger *Wizard Grublin *Scientist Grublin Controls Gameplay Worlds Many worlds appear in Banjo-Threeie, a total of ten worlds! Wow! With a wopping total of 110 Jiggies, this will be hard to 100 percent! Each world has 10 Jiggies, 100 notes, and three cheato pages. To get Isle 'O' Hags Jiggies, you will need to get the first from Jamjars and the last 9 from rescuing Jinjos. Spiral Mountain Jiggies Needed: 1 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A Theme: Banjo-Kazooie Theme Isle 'O' Hags: Jiggies Needed: 0 World number: Hub Humba Transformation: Dragon Kazooie (Stop 'N' Swop required) Mumbo Transformation: Healing Theme: Island Boss: Klungo (3 Times) Just like Banjo-Tooie, Isle 'O' Hags is the hub world of this game. This time, however, the only place from Tooie you can visit is Jinjo Village as Goggles is stupidly blocking the entrance to Bottles' house. Instead, you must explore the other area of Isle 'O' Hags, through another hole in Jinjo village, you will enter a new area. Don't worry, Jamjar's silos are still around. Flunberry Forest: Jiggies Needed: 1 World Number: 1 Humba Transormation: Monkey, swings on vines and jumps higher than banjo. Mumbo Spell: Rain. Theme: Forest (More of a jungle than a forest) Thats right, the forest is similar to Fungi Forest of Donkey Kong 64 is in this game. How cool is that? This forest is just a little taste of what Banjo-Threeie will throw at you. Trust me, its easy, but its nothing compared to later levels. Boss: 8-Bit-Jumpman Insectio Gardens: Jiggies Needed: 6 World Number: 2 Humba Transformation: Scorpion, can climb walls, sting enemies, and can dig. Mumbo Spell: Fixing Nests Theme: Giant Insect Garden This giant garden makes all insects giant. Its a maze navigation through all this grass. You will find many pests living in this garden, and you will be able to go inside the old man's cottage, but he might mistake you for a pest trying to infect his garden. Boss: Queen Zubba Rocky Walky Coast: Jiggies Needed: 12 World Number: 3 Humba Transformation: Wolf, scares hikers that are guarding coasts and can enter the wolf races. Mumbo Spell: Erosion Theme: Rocky Mountains It's a mountain that's rocky and coasty. This Mountain is huge and extremely explorable. It is the first REALLY REAL challenge of the game. Boss: Rockshand Rated E Coli Sewers: Jiggies Needed: 20 World Number: 4 Humba Transformation: Alligator, can travel the tainted areas of the sewer, swim and breathe underwater, and can talk to other gators. Mumbo Spell: Flushing Theme: Contaminated Toilet Sewers These sewers are gross and discusting! Upon entering, unlike Insectio Gardens, which is truely big, this place shrinks Banjo and nowhe must travel the sewers! This place is full of discusting things such as contaminated water, rooms that will suffocate you they smell so bad! It's a surprise Humba and Mumbo have built houses down here! This level can also be compared to Clanker's Cavern from Banjo-Kazooie. Boss: Dark Grimeman Tropic Topic Ocean: Jiggies Needed: 30 World Number: 5 Humba Transformation: Shark, can swim deeper than Banjo and Kazooie, as well as can bite and play minigames that Banjo and Kazooie can't participate in. Mumbo Spell: Oxygen Theme: Tropical Island and Ocean This world is Banjo-Threeie's answer to Jolly Rodger's Lagoon from Banjo-Tooie, you enter on an island with a couple of buildings and a small jungle, as well as Mumbo's Hut. The real world is almost all underwater, where you explore the most... Deep down there, many Jiggies are found. Boss: Shadow Blubber Mount Fire-Eyes: Jiggies Needed: 41 World Number: 6 Humba Transformation: Fireball, can swim in the lava as well as dive under it and can go inside extremely hot places with no struggle. Mumbo Spell: Lighting Fuses Theme: Volcano This world was originally scrapped from the original Banjo-Kazooie, but is finally here! This place is a hot and active volcano. You'll find many fire-related enemies and you'll find a familiar friend: Gobi the camel. If one has played the original Banjo-Kazooie, it is quite obvious what Gobi's role is: For you to steal his water. Boss: Dragosaurus Minjo's Lair: Jiggies Needed: 50 World Number: 7 Humba Transformation: Cave Minjo, a relative of the Minjos, can sneak past Minjos with ease, as well as attacking with a spear Mumbo Spell: Breaking Minjo Curses Theme: Lair/Village of the Minjos This is a world that takes Jinjo Village, and turns it dark, and... Minjoish. Minjos prowling the area... Everywhere, the Minjos here are both kinds: the Minjos that pretend to be Jinjos, and the ones that are purple with dark red eyes, the true form of a Minjo. Most of the Jiggies are within the Minjo Castle. Boss: The Mighty Minjonator Spacial Voyages: Jiggies Needed: 58 World Number: 8 Humba Transportation: Voyager 3, can travel to deeper parts of space than Banjo and Kazooie as well as being able to travel to parts of a certain planet with low oxegen. It attacks with fire. It is also required to fight the boss Mumbo Spell: powering up rockets to enable travel to other planets. Theme: a 5 planet galaxy (In a similiar style to Click Clock Wood) A level similiar to Click Clock Wood. This is a galaxy... Of 5 planets. when first entering the world, you are launched into a rocket, landing in a gravity bubble in the middle of space. There is a move in this bubble, so talk to Jamjars and he will teach you how to swim in spcae, you will now be able to swim, but your energy will be based on swimming air bubbles. you can swim to one of four rockets, which would send you to a planet, only one rocket is activated and to activate the others, you will need Mumbo's help. There is a fifth planet deeper into space, but only the Voyager 3 transformation could reach this planet, which holds a boss battle. Boss: Black Hole Death Roll Planets: Stonerock The first planet is a planet made of stone and holds the most notes of any of the other planets. It is a basic rocky mountain full of... Rocks. It's nothing too special, though. Although, this planet holds home to Mumbo's Skull, as well as a move for Mumbo to learn how to swim in space. Icy Icicle of the Ice Home to most of nthe notes, Icy Icicle of the Ice can be considered the most tedious of the planets. A planet with 2 Jiggies and 48 Notes, Rare can be quite "Cold" sometimes! Ares Great, just what every Call of Duty fanboy dreams of, a planet full of warfare, but this game knows how to take war seriously. Everywhere you look, people are in pain, suffering. This planet is proably the most challenging of the planets. Haglands One of Grunty's adbandoned bases is set on this planet, Klungo's long lost brother, Chunko, can be found here. Chunko holds a minigame for you to play that will award you a Jiggy. Besides Chunko, the main attraction seems to be the abandoned fortress. Unknown Planet The only thing the Unknown Planet holds is a boss battle with Black Hole Death Roll, who wants to destroy all the planets. The only planet he has a chance to destroy when you beat him, is the Unknown Planet. Jolly Dodger's Criminal City. Jiggies Needed: 66 World Number: 9 Humba Transformation: Drill Sergeant Mole, has V.I.P access to places, as well as being able to arrest the five Rally Rogers. Mumbo Spell: Explosions Theme: A city taken over by criminals. A city has been overrun by criminals serving their king, Jolly Dogdger, signs are everywhere you look, telling you to hail Jolly Dodger. Jolly has become a more threatening criminal in this game than he was in Nuts 'N' Bolts. This level can be compared to Rusrty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries due to it's difficulty and the fact that the main attraction: The building/factory named Jolly Dodger Enterprises, is a polluting factory, spewing oil everywhere, similiar to Rusty Bucket Bay and Grunty Industries. Boss: Jolly Dodger Gruntilda Quiz of Death: Jiggies Needed: 80 World Number: N/A (Comes after the tenth world) Humba Transformation: N/A Mumbo Spell: N/A (Gruntilda murdered Mumbo Jumbo using the B.O.B of Power) Theme: Quiz Boss: Klungo (Before Quiz) Possessed Bottles (After quiz) This is another quiz hosted by Grunty, this time, the quiz is harder than ever before, and you can't go to the final battle until you beat the quiz. Moves Multiplayer Stop 'N' Swop Stop 'N' Swop will appear in this game where if you own Banjo-Kazooie 3D (for 3DS Threeie) or Banjo Kazooie U (for Wii U Threeie) you can find the Mystery Eggs in said game, along with an Ice Key. WIth the Mystery Eggs, you can unlock numerous things listed below: All the Eggs are found in Banjo-Kazooie in the following place and they unlock a secret in Banjo-Threeie Cyan Mystery Egg: The Cyan Mystery Egg is found in a barrel in the cellar of Mad Monster Mansion. After talking to Mumbo, the player must go to the Rocky Isle part of Isle 'O' Hags. Go talk to the sad squirrel. He will notice your Stop 'N' Swop egg. He seems to be filled with joy at seeing this. He opens your egg for you which unlocks Conker in Squakmatch Multiplayer Pink Mystery Egg: This Pink Mystery Egg is found in the depthes Sharkfood Island. Go to one of Jamjars' Silos and he will teach Breegull Bash (From Tooie) to Banjo. Red Mystery Egg: This Egg is found in the Captain's Quarters of Rusty Bucket Bay. Go try to talk to the dead body Tooty at Spiral Mountain and an evil version of her ghost will rise. This an exact remake of Bottles' Revenge (Originally in the beta of Banjo-Tooie) except called Tooty's Revenge where a second player will control her and she can take control of enemys. On boss battles, Tooty will become frightened and flee. Blue Mystery Egg: Now this is an egg found in the door that Gobi sat next to in Gobi's valley. After getting it, of course go talk to Mumbo as always. Then go talk to King Jingaling and he will give you a new character in multiplayer Squakmatch: King Jinagaling. Green Mystery Egg: Found on top of Loggo the Toilet in Mad Monster Mansion, talking to Heggy the Hen will grant you the ability to play as Conker in single player mode. Yellow Mystery Egg: Going to Nabnut's house during the winter, you will find the Yellow Mytery Egg on a table. Talking to Mumbo will allow an Arcade to appear in his Skull. Going to the Arcade, you can play Banjo Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge and Banjo Pilot. Don't worry, the game saves your data on each game. The Ice Key: The mysterious Ice Key. Where do we begin? Going to Wozza's cave in Freezeezy Peak, you can get the Ice Key. Using this key in Banjo-Threeie, if you go to the world Minjo's Lair, you can find a cave in which an ice vault resides in. Opening the vault with the key, you will get a Mega Glowbo. Giving this to the Humba that resides in Isle 'O' Hags. You can turn Kazooie into a dragon. Whenever you find an Egg, save your game, and swap the cartridge with Banjo-Threeie. Then go find Mumbo Jumbo, when he talks to you, he will notice your Stop 'N' Swop Egg and tell you to go to a certain place to get a cool secret. Wii U Version A Wii U version has been confirmed, being almost the same game as the 3DS version Sequel A sequel has been confirmed, entitled: Banjo-Fourie: L.O.G's Revenge . Category:Banjo-Kazooie Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Violence Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-platform Games